The Horns mean trouble:part 1
by Beth.H96
Summary: This story is based on Elfen Lied, but with different characters and a whole different story, A girl named sapphire is seen in hospital by her brothers fiance, she has horns and forgot her cap, unfortunately people see her with horns and it's too late:P1


The Horns mean trouble: Part 1

I sit on the wall, thinking to myself, deep in thought.

"why?" I ask myself, "why am I here? I have no purpose, no meaning, I'm unimportant, I do not belong in society, I am different to everyone else." Still deep in thought, I rise up off the wall, life doesn't make sense now, but then again when does it, I still question where I came from, where anyone came from for that matter, was I a creation or just a figure made from soil, no one will ever know where we came from.

Anyway, I stroll on over to the hospital wing of Mercury Hospital, hands in pockets and staring at the sky and beyond, I enter through the huge double glass doors and head on over to the surgical room.

"ahh, Miss Tricorn, you're fathers doing well as is your mother," said a surgeon, I smile through the glass at my parents, we had a house fire two days ago, I wasn't there, but we lost everything, I even lost my eldest brother, Troy, he saved my parents just in time, but He couldn't save himself, he chucked my parents onto his mattress, unfortunately, the fire reached the cooker in the kitchen, we have a gas cooker and so the house exploded, my Brother's body was found in pieces, torn by the devil's deed.

I thought I should've been there, I should've saved him, He's the only sibling I have, and now he's gone.

"This was my fault." I said upset, the surgeon shook her head in doubt, She looked at my parents and said, " This was not your fault, nothing could of prevented this from happening, you mustn't blame yourself for this devastating accident." she said in a calm tone, " My brother's dead and I feel like it's all my fault, I wasn't there to help him, Troy, He was the best person I knew, he protected me from bullies at school, I might be 15, but I'm weak, which is why He helped me, and now I've lost him." I shed tears over the thought of My brother perishing in the fire.

"Now, you mustn't upset yourself, you're brother was a good man, he saved your parents, even if it meant giving up his own life."

"how do you know he's a good man, you never met him?" I shouted

"We dated in university actually, we were both studying to be surgeon's, I worked with him once or twice at Hope Hospital in America."

"Oh, so wait, you're Lizzie?"

"Elizabeth, but I guess he referred to me as Lizzie, He always did call me that, every time I saw him." She smiled and shed a single, lonely tear, it rolled down her cheek slowly and when it fell to the floor, you could hear it hit the tiles, it sounded like a raindrop splashing into a puddle on a rainy day.

Moments later, my mother moved slightly in her hospital bed, she'd broken her leg and fractured her wrist, unfortunately she had 3rd degree burns over her body, as did my father, my father was worse though, he was sent Spiralling into a Coma moments after he hit the mattress, if He doesn't wake up in the next 3 weeks, they'll turn the life support off and I'll of lost him too.

Doctor's and Nurse's rushed into the ward, " are you okay Mrs Tricorn?" said one

"Can you move onto your side?" Said another

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please, give the woman some space, she's too fragile to be crowded round especially at a time like this!" said Elizabeth

"And who made you in charge?" said a bossy doctor

"Yeah! Who did put you in charge?" said a bossy nurse

"For your information, this happens to be the mother of my husband-to-be, so unless you have an explanation as to why you're here, I suggest you leave me and my sister-to-be in peace with her mother."

"Oh, we didn't realise, sorry." said the doctor, they all left in a hurry and I turned to face Elizabeth with a blank expression drawn on my face.

"why the blank face?" she asked confused.

"Sister-to-be? Husband-to-be? Is there something about Troy that I didn't know?"

She bit her lip in thought, 'What do I say to her' she thought.

"just tell me if there is! It's not as though I'm going to kill you for saying it."

"Me and your brother got engaged about 3 months ago, we were planning the wedding for 2 weeks from now, obviously the wedding's off." she said upset

"So why didn't you or Troy say anything?" I asked her.

"He was scared that his mother wouldn't approve of me and that his father would find me not as posh as your family."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I guess he did care what Mum thought after all," I said with a dreadful sigh, Elizabeth looked at me and then realized something that was quite shocking actually, " Sapphire? Why do you have a horn headband?" I felt my head and realized that I hadn't got my cap on, "Oh no, mother warned me about this!" I tried so hard to hide them from nurses and doctors, Elizabeth was the only one who had seen them, apart from Troy, Mum and Dad, "That's another reason why Troy didn't bring you round to the house!" I flung myself out of her sight and head straight for the bathroom, trying desperately to cover up my ridiculous horns, " I was born like this, but why? Father doesn't have horns, Mother doesn't have horns, Troy doesn't have horns, No one has horns!"

In the bathroom, I thought I was alone and then I heard crying, "H- Hello" I stuttered cautiously, "Who's there?" asked a girl, I could tell it was a girl from the tone of her voice, " My names Sapphire, I won't hurt you," I pushed open a cubicle and saw another girl, just like me, with horns growing out of her head, she looked about 4 or 5, but it was hard to tell, the tone of her voice was high pitched yet she was taller than me, "What's wrong?" she whimpered, clutching a soft, pink rabbit, it took her a while to speak and when the words finally came out she softly said, "I have a new baby sister," my head was puzzled and I couldn't make out whether they were tears of joy or if they weren't, "So your crying because your happy, or is it something else?" she didn't speak, instead she looked up and saw my horns, politely, she shook her head and kept staring at my horns, "Your baby sister has horns, doesn't she?" She nodded, floods of tears were flowing from her baby blue eyes, "Why do we have horns? They make us look silly and people laugh at us because of them," I shed a lonely tear and then agreed with what she'd said, I shrugged, " I don't know why we were given them, or who gave them to us but I know there not nice, I have to wear a hat because of them and I realised another little detail, both of us have horns and we have bright pink hair, does your sister have pink hair?" I asked, she nodded, " maybe that's another reason why they laugh at us then?" She whimpered.

I had to leave suddenly, the girl had stopped crying and had returned to her mothers side, when I returned to my Mother, my father was still in his coma, I wouldn't of expected him to be out of it now, but I would of liked him to be so as I could hug him and tell him how sorry I am, "SAPPHIRE! Where's your cap?" my mother shouted angrily, I started crying a bit, trying to hide them even more now, "I don't know mum" she shook her head, "Do you want to be taken away from me? You know that's what they'll do, they'll lock you up and do experiments on you, and at the end of it, you'll be killed," I shrugged, "But mother, how do you know that?" she pointed to a woman who was lay in the next cubicle, she was crying, flooding the room in a pool of tears, "She had a baby like you, she's been in here for months, her baby was taken away from her at birth and she received a letter today, her child is dead! They killed her baby safs," I gasped and rushed home, jumping, running, anything could do to get there without people noticing me, on the way, I met a boy, I bumped into him whilst I was running over the beach, he stopped me from falling, well tried, I fell onto him as he fell, "I'm sorry!" I shouted in panic, " Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, he shook his head and rose to his feet, " Let me help you up," he held out his hand and pulled me to my feet, " Thank you, I'm sapphire," I smiled politely, but it wouldn't draw him away from my horns, " I'm Sam, what are those things?" I whimpered, 'now more people had seen them, Oh no! I'm going to be in such big trouble if he tells' I thought to myself, I was panicking now, sweat was dripping from my forehead, " Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" I shook my head and tried so hard yet again to hide my horns from him, " Why you hiding them? I think they're cool," He pulled my hands away from them and smiled, " You do?" I asked puzzled, " but everyone normally laughs at me because of them," He smiled again, his teeth gleamed white, "Well I'm not," He wrapped his arms around me and smiled even more, then suddenly a gunshot rang out over the beach and men with big guns charged towards me and Sam, " QUICKLY DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Shouted one, I started running for my life with Sam in my grasp, " my mother warned me about this!" I cried, my heart was pounding through panic, " Who are they?" I looked back to see where they were and they weren't far behind, " There going to try and kill me because of my horns!" by now I was panicking so hard that my heart was giving up on running, " I can't run any more," I fell to the floor and was bombarded by 3 men, " WE GOT HER SIR! PINK HAIR, HORNS, BUT NO SIGN OF VECTORS YET!" Vectors? No one mentioned vectors, " What are you on about vectors?" Demanded Sam Angrily, he stood legs apart, hands clamped into fists and fury in his Eyes, " Young sir, this girl is highly dangerous!"

"What?" We both said at the same time.

To Be Continued


End file.
